


One Big Family

by LeafyDream



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, In-Laws, Marriage, Meet the Family, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto's grandfather is coming down to visit her, her boyfriend, Souji, and all of their friends in Inaba for one week. Souji is terrified of meeting the mysterious head of the Shirogane family, completely unaware that the events of that week will forever change the lives of him and his friends. Things will never be the same again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Family

**One Big Family**

"Hello, sir. Hello, Shirogane-sama. Hello, Norio-sama. Hello, Norio Shirogane-sama. Hello. Hello. _Hello._ H-"

"Senpai, what exactly are you doing?" Souji felt his cheeks turn warm as his girlfriend caught him practicing. He saw her reflection beside him in the mirror standing in front of them, and he saw the playful smile on her lips. "There really is no need to be nervous, Senpai."

"I know, I know, it's just... This will be my first time meeting your grandfather! I-if he doesn't like, or approve of our relationship, I don't know what I'll do. I mean, I-" Naoto's finger silenced her panicking boyfriend. He saw her smile and took it in, allowing her presence melt away his anxiety. This time, she was the one calming him down, it seemed.

"My grandfather is a detective. Any detective worth their badge would be able to see your genuine compassion and strength of will. Any grandfather would approve of his granddaughter finding someone like you, Souji-san. There is nothing to fear." The young man stood there, gawking at the sleuth, who had her own redness dusting her cheeks. His stare did not go unnoticed as she nervously fidgeted in place. "I-I apologize. Was that too out of character for me? I-"

"No, no! It was great! I'm just impressed!" he grinned, causing her cheeks to grow even redder. "You've really come a long way, Naoto. You used to have such a hard time talking to people, and now? Here you are, giving me the pep talk. I'm proud, that's all," he explained. They were both blushing as Naoto smiled again and kissed his cheek.

"I learned from the best. Now then, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He kissed her nose and reveled in her blush, before reaching for her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Nervous, partner?" Yosuke teased.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," he replied, before sipping at his glass of water. His eyes scanned around the room, from his grinning best friend beside him, to the excited Nanako talking her father's ear off, to Chie, Yukiko and Naoto all talking to one another about their daily lives, to Kanji and Rise sharing their own conversation. He saw her laugh and kiss the boy's cheek, making him glow red.

 _I still can't believe Rise and Kanji are together now. Still I've never seen them so happy before, not to mention it made me and Naoto coming out as a couple a lot easier,_ thought Souji, before Naoto's phone caught his attention.

It vibrated loudly and she picked it up, reading the text message. "They're outside the house now." She stood up from her seat and walked towards the front door, glancing at Souji, before opening the front door. The Investigation Team spotted the black car, and an older man walking out of the driver seat.

"That him?" Yosuke asked.

"No. That is Yakushiji-san, our family's secretary."

"You guys have a butler?"

"No, Yakushiji is our secretary."

Yosuke was about to ask what the difference was, only for Chie to point towards the car. "Is that him?" she asked, as Yakushiji opened the backseat door and another man stepped out.

"Naoto!" The man grinned, waving at the group as the blue haired detective walked towards him.

"Grandfather. Welcome!"

"Guess that answers that question."

" _That's_ her grandfather?! Dude, looks like he could be her dad..."

Yosuke wasn't exaggerating. Yu had seen several pictures of the man before, thanks to Naoto, but now that he was staring at the real deal, he couldn't deny that Norio Shirogane definitely looked good for his age. Despite being in his sixties, the man looked like ten years younger, with a physically fit body that almost made him look like a movie star. His short hair was a striking silver, and in a way, it almost resembled Souji's. He was dressed in a dark blue trenchcoat, with a matching button up shirt underneath and black pants. He could certainly see where Naoto got her fashion sense.

The senior wrapped his arms around the girl as the others began to filter out of the Dojima residence to meet the two. Yakushiji was unpacking the trunk of the car as Norio released his granddaughter and greeted everyone.

"Grandfather, these are my friends-"

"Yosuke Hanamura, son of the local Junes manager. Chie Satonaka, officer in training. Yukiko Amagi, future owner of the Amagi Inn, Kanji Tatsumi, of Tatsumi Textile, the famous Risette, or as you probably know her, Rise Kujikawa, and finally, Teddie." The group blinked at his deduction, and Teddie began to applause.

"Wow! You're like... the Detective King, Norio-san!"

"Huh? Oh no! She simply sent me pictures of you all," he laughed, shaking Teddie's hand. "But thank you for the title, Teddie-kun." Norio's eyes traveled over the group, before stopping at the uncharacteristically nervous Souji. "And you must be Souji Seta. The young thief that has stolen my granddaughter's heart."

"Y-yes, sir! I mean, n-no, sir! She gave it to me, sir. I- uh... I mean-" He felt his cheeks turn warm as he stumbled over his words. _Damn it, my Courage is not high enough for this... Facing a guy with a knife was easier than this!_ Souji took a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. "It is an honor to meet you, Shirogane-sama... Huh?"

Norio had placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and chuckled. "No need to be nervous, Souji-kun. From what my daughter has told me, you have nothing to fear from me. You make Naoto happy, and you keep her honest, and that is all a grandfather could ask. I already approve of your relationship, I promise."

Souji felt his fear begin to melt away with each word as he nodded his head. "T-thank you, sir."

"No, Souji-kun. Thank _you_."

"It is good to see you again, Souji-kun," Yakushiji greeted, holding two suitcases in his hands, with another, rather large bag strapped onto his shoulder. If he was uncomfortable, the secretary didn't show it.

"Yakushiji-san! Same to you. Please, allow me to help you with those bags."

"Hm? Yakushiji, please, I would have helped you if you had only given me a moment," sighed Norio.

"It is quite alright, sir. I am here to help, after all."

"I apologize. I insisted Yakushiji take this week off as well, but he was insistent that he'd come along."

"As the Shirogane family's secretary, I have a respon- hey! Shirogane-sama!" The older man ignored his friend's protests and stole two of the suitcases. While he was distracted, Souji followed and stole the large travel bag that had been hanging onto Yakushiji's shoulder. "Sirs, please!"

"I do not want to hear it, Yakushiji. You will relax this week, or so help me," Norio warned.

"Hey, Shirogane-san?" Kanji stepped forward, holding out his hand, trying his best to play it cool. " Can I help you with that? I mean, that stuff looks heavy."

"Hm? You are very polite, Kanji. Very well. Just be careful, it is rather heavy."

"Right, I- WHOA!" The others watched as the blonde man had to hold the suitcase with both hands, struggling to keep it from hitting the ground. "I-I got it! Um... W-what's in this thing, anyways?" he squeaked, obviously struggling to carry the object.

"Reading material. I never go anywhere without a good book or two."

"Yep. That's Naoto's grandfather," giggled Rise.

* * *

Norio looked up from his drink at the bar and scowled at the newest customers. Two men, with messy, filthy outfits and matching faces stumbled inside, before surrounding a innocent woman. He rose from his seat when he heard their voices, thick with intoxication and perversion.

"Hey, pretty thing."

"What's a fine little mynx like you doing in a place like this, hm?"

"You smell good."

"Smell like daffodils."

"Love daffodils."

"P-please, I just came here for a drink."

"Oh, I got something you can drink."

"Slurp it up real good."

"That's enough of that, I think." Both men turned their heads, spying the blue haired Norio glaring at them, a furious glare in his eyes. "She obviously doesn't want either of you around her. I think you should leave."

"Heh. Who are you? A cop?"

"A cop? Oh, no. I am a detective. Detective Norio Shirogane," he explained, flashing the two cretins his badge. The men glanced at one another, before laughing, revealing their crooked and dirty teeth as they pulled away from the young lady. "Is something funny?"

"Well, detective, how about you detect when to piss off, eh?"

"Like, right now."

"Please." Norio flashed a grin at the two thugs. "You first."

"Cocky, little fuck!" One thug roared, running forward and swinging his arm at the young man. He ducked under the clumsy swing and sat down on the punk's seat, effectively switching places with him. He looked at the girl and gave a friendly smirk. "I do suggest you step aside, miss. I apologize that these ruffians are ruining your night. I promise, they'll be gone soon." His eyes then glanced at the other cretin. "Once chance. Walk away, and no one gets hurt. Just walk away."

"Arrogant shit!" The other thug shoved the girl aside, before charging at Norio like his friend had. Norio responded by grabbing a nearby ash tray and kicking the man back. He then tossed the clay ash tray at him, watching it shatter against the attacker's head and blinding him with the cigarette ash. "S-shit! My eyes!"

"Stay down, little man, before you get hurt.

The first attacker growled and grabbed a nearby bottle. Norio wasn't facing him! He had an opening! He flung the glass bottle at the detective, only to watch in horror as the bluette held out his hand and caught it with ease. Norio glanced at the bottle thrower and waved the glass object around in a scolding fashion. "Did you throw this at me?" he teased.

"I... H-how did you-?" A bottle to the head silenced him, shattering against his forehead and knocking him out in an instant.

"Terrible waste of a good drink," sighed the detective.

"Look out!"

"Hm?" Norio barely dodged the knife, before catching the last goon's arm with his hand. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" he grumbled. A punch to the stomach knocked the air out of the attacker, and a twist of the hand made him drop the knife to the floor. With unnatural strength, Norio lifted the full grown man into the air and slammed him onto the counter. "Now then, you'll apologize to the nice lady and pay for all the damage you've done to this fine establishment, then you and your pal will leave and never come back, understand?" He sounded disturbingly calm and friendly despite the threat, which just made the filthy man even more terrified.

"Y-yes, sir! I'm sorry! So sorry! We'll never bother anyone again! I swear!"

"Excellent. Have a nice night, friend." Norio patted the young delinquent's cheek, before pulling away and walking towards the young damsel. "So sorry about all that, madame. May I buy you a drink to calm the nerves?"

She smiled at him, and he welcomed the flare in her eyes. "I think I'd much rather have you walk me home..."

"As you wish, madame."

* * *

"And that is how I met Naoto's grandmother," Norio laughed.

"Whoa!"

"You really did that?!"

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"That's so cool!"

"How'd you catch that bottle without even looking at it?!"

"The Detective King is awesome!"

"Is that... was all that true, Naoto?" Souji looked at his girlfriend, who was sitting beside him on the couch. She had a blush on her face, which she attempted to hide with her hat.

"Grandfather has a habit of exaggerating some details."

"In her youth, Naoto-sama had a habit of believing her grandfather's tall tales. In fact, for the longest time she tried wall running because her grandfather told her a story where he did so. She acquired many bruises from such ventures."

"Y-Yakushiji-san, please! Souji doesn't need to hear that..."

"Really? Tell me more," the silverette grinned.

"Senpai!"

"What are you two doing over there? Flirting?" Naoto's grandfather teased, causing both parties to blush. "Ah, the young are so clear with their intentions these days. Hardly enough time for the old, slower way of romance from my youth." Norio had a good laugh at their expense, enjoying the blush on their faces. "I tease, I tease."

"That's quite a story you gave, Shirogane-san," commented Dojima. The old cop wasn't as easily sold on the story, but he found no harm in it. Nanako was on the edge of her seat, talking to the others about how amazing the story was. There was a knowing smile on his face as Norio replied.

"Please, Dojima, there's no need for such formality among family. I'm sure it will not be long before you and I are referring to each other by our first names," he chuckled, glancing at Naoto and Souji again. "So, when will you be asking me for the right to marry my granddaughter, Souji-kun?"

"I-I-I... What? I-Uhh, I-"

"Grandfather!"

* * *

"Your grandfather seems nice," said Souji, as Naoto and he cuddled up under their blankets. "I didn't expect him to be so... jovial, though."

"My grandfather's youthful nature is rather odd, at times, yes." Naoto's cheeks were tinted pink as she hugged her boyfriend's body.

"It is, but I like it."

"Mmm... Honestly, I see a resemblance between the two of you."

"Wait, really?"

"Heroic, kind, compassionate, an off beat sense of humor, with a natural charisma. There are similarities between you two."

"Huh..."

"Souji? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No! I mean, y-yeah, I'm okay. no, you didn't say anything wrong. Just... It's funny to think you fell for someone similar to your grandfather," he chuckled. He only stopped when he noticed his girlfriend's steely glare.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing! Heh. Sorry."

* * *

The next day, the Investigation Team had turned into the Tour Team, and their first mission was simple. Give Yakushiji and Norio a tour of Inaba. The group was passing by the Samegawa River, with Naoto and Souji leading the tour. Both adult men seemed receptive to the tour, with Naoto's grandfather showing an obvious interest as he asked the two questions. Sadly, those questions weren't focused so much on the town, and more on his granddaughter and future grandson-in-law.

"And isn't it here that you two worked together to solve the Phantom Thief case? I'm sure this place has quite the collection of memories for you two," he chuckled.

"Oh. I-I suppose so, yes," Naoto muttered, hiding her flushed face.

"Your grandfather sure does love to tease, don't he?" Souji whispered, his own face turned pink.

"Um... Shirogane-san?"

"Please, Chie, you can call me Norio."

"Oh! Okay! Norio-san, could you teach me some moves? I was going over those moves you told in that story yesterday, and I'd love to learn some stuff like that!" Chie explained, looking like a kid in a candy store when the old detective smiled at her.

"I would love to. For you to learn the moves properly though, I'll need a partner. Hm... Yosuke-kun? May I request your aid?"

"Huh? Uh... S-sure. What's up?"

"I want you to punch me. Hard as you can."

"I... _What?!_ "

"Shirogane-sama, I must protest! What if you are injured? I will be your sparring partner!"

"No, no, Yakushiji, you always hold back too much. Please, Yosuke-kun, just throw a punch at me. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Should we stop him?" Souji asked, glancing at the blue haired love of his life. "You know, before he gets hurt?"

"Grandpa won't hurt Yosuke, Souji-kun, I assure you."

"That's... that's not what I meant."

"Come on, now, Yosuke-kun! Hit me!"

Yosuke glanced around him. The others seemed okay, if wary of the idea. Chie was practically jumping with excitement at seeing the detective's moves in person. He looked at Souji, who could only shrug in response. "A-alright. Here I go... Ha-WHOA!" Yosuke swung his arm and Norio caught it, before seamlessly moving behind the younger man and twisted his arm, squeezing his opposite arm with amazing strength.

"I used that move to catch a kidnapper in Tokyo. He was about as shocked as you are now, I imagine."

Rise needed a moment to realize what had just happened. For a moment, all she saw was Yosuke moving and a blur blur around him. "Wow!"

"Dude, what the hell?! How does someone that old move that fast?!" Kanji gasped.

"I blinked and missed it," pouted Yukiko. "Can you do it again?"

"The Detective King strikes again!"

"That was amazing! You moved so fast!" Chie squeed. "You have got to teach me how to move like that!"

'I'd love to, but first, look closely right here, Chie-chan. If I put enough pressure onto this spot, I could pop Yosuke's arm out of his shoulder with ease."

"Whoa...! That's so cool!"

"Wait, what?!

Norio snickered at his joke, releasing Yosuke with a smile. "I am just kidding, Yosuke-kun. Please, if you would be so kind as to try to punch me again?" Judging by the hesitation clearly on his face, Yosuke wasn't eager to try again. He glanced at his friends, only to see Chie's beaming face. He felt his cheeks warm a bit, before nodding.

"O-okay."

"Alright. Just like last time. Throw a punch right at me."

"O-okay." Yosuke took a deep breath, stepping back to gain some room, but running at Naoto's grandfather, fist raised.

"Oh, Kanji-kun!"

"Huh? Ma?"

"Huh?" Norio diverted his attention, turning his head to the new voice. It was a mistake, considering a fist was flying right at him, but he didn't care. As soon as he saw her, his heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous. A silver haired angel. Her hair was done up in a mature, orderly bun, and her face carried wisdom and experience as much as his did. She wore a green kimono, an unnaturally traditional and old fashion outfit for such a place, and yet... yet she looked gorgeous. So very, very gorgeous. Norio felt a fire in his chest that he hadn't felt since his sweet wife, Ran, had passed away. "I-"

Pow.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh my!"

"Sir!"

Everyone stared at Norion's body on the ground, then at Yosuke. "Y-Yosuke... Did you just punch Naoto's grandfather in the face?"

"I didn't mean to! He was asking for it!"

"Regicide!" Teddie gasped, in a hushed tone.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" Yukiko ran over to inspect the man, only for Naoto to speak up.

"My grandfather is fine. He'll be up in a moment, though I don't understand what distracted him enough to-"

"Huh?" Norio saw up and blinked a couple of times.

"Shirogane-sama!"

"Oh god, dude, I am so sorry! I mean, sir! I mean, Shirogane-san, I-"

"Calm down, Yosuke," he laughed, motioning for the hysterical boy to relax. "I barely felt a thing. I'd say you hit like a girl, but such a comment would be horribly offensive to Officer Satonaka and my own granddaughter. Naoto was able to hit twice as hard at half your age, if I remember." The old man stood up, laughing again as he dusted himself off.

"S-sir, you have to be more careful! Such recklessness! What if you had been hurt?"

"But I wasn't," he simply replied.

"Thank goodness. I guess you need your grandfather was a lot tougher than Yosuke, so that's why you didn't freak out, huh, Naoto? Huh?" Naoto was staring at Souji, with a strange glimmer in her eye. "W-what?"

"Recklessness does seem to be a trait in the men of my life..."

"Huh?" Before Souji could question his girlfriend, both of their attention was caught by Naoto's grandfather walking past them.

"Sir, are you okay?" Kanji's mother asked, placing a hand on his cheek. If Naoto didn't know better, she swore she saw a blush on the older Shirogane's face.

"I... You... Y-yes! Yes! I'm quite, quite alright. Heheh. Um... Who-who are you, if I can ask? MAY. May ask. May I?"

"Oh, my name is Kohana Tatsumi. I am Kanji's mother."

"Kohana, ah, like the flower, yes? That's... that's beautiful," he cooed.

"Oh my. Thank you for the compliment," Kohana laughed, a rosy tint forming on her cheeks.

"Is... is he okay?" Yosuke questioned.

"Senpai, I think you knocked some screws loose," Kanji muttered.

"That's... odd."

"What is it, Yakushiji-san?"

"I haven't seen Shirogane-sama act like this since..." The Investigation Team approached the sunglasses wearing secretary, and he coughed awkwardly. "Since he met your grandmother, Naoto-sama."

"Since grandmother?"

"Yes. Shirogane-sama has always had a gift for talking to others, but when it came to actually speaking to the one woman that mattered. You see when he first met Ran..."

* * *

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure everything will be okay..."

"She left me! I loved her, and she left me!"

"Loved you?! She loved me!"

"Gentlemen, please. Both of you need to calm down." Both of the poorly dressed men looked at Norio. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders and smiled. "I'm sure you both loved her very much, but the simple fact is, she was using both of you for her own monetary gain. Now, you have my word, as the carrier for the Shirogane legacy, that I will find the woman that stole from both of you and bring her to justice."

"You mean it?"

"Really?"

"I promise." Yakushiji looked up from his notebook, just in time to watch his friend and partner being hugged by the two large, dirty men. "Oh! O-okay. Right. You can let go of me now." Once the two men were sent to their respective homes, Norio fell back onto his seat, sighing. "Put that mystery on my schedule, Yakushiji. We'll have to start tomorrow."

"Already scheduling, sir."

"Another busy night, Norio-kun?"

"Yes, well, a detective's work is never d-Ran?" Norion felt his cheeks turn into burning fields of fire as the waitress walked over. She smiled at him, placing his and Yakushiji's drinks on the table.

"You okay?" she inquired.

"I-I-I... Yes?"

"Good to hear. You just ask if you need anything else, on the house. I still owe you for finding my mother's necklace last week."

"R-right. Yes. G-goodbye, Ran-chan!"

"..." As soon as the waitress was out of earshot, the secretary turned his head to his friend and boss. "You really should talk to her, Shirogane-sama. I've seen you talk to grieving widows, angry drunks, violent thugs, without a single stumble, but when someone like Ran tries getting close to you, you stumble."

"Then I guess I know she's the one."

* * *

"Wow. So Norio was pretty cool, but not around the one girl he liked," said Yosuke. His brown eyes shifted, slightly, glancing at Souji, a look that did not go unnoticed. "Wonder who that reminds me of."

"So, wait." Everyone's eyes, save for Kohana's and Norio's, turned to Chie. "If Norio-san only gets nervous around girls he really likes, like Naoto's grandmother, and he's all nervous around Kanji's mom..."

"What you implying, Chie-senpai?" Kanji asked.

"Kanji... Think really hard," sighed his girlfriend. "How did you react around Naoto whe... How did you react when you started _like_ liking me?"

"Wait, why did she say my name?"

 _All this time and she still doesn't know. Poor Kanji,_ thought Souji.

"Huh? Well, I... Oh. OH." The truth finally dawned on Kanji and his eyes widened. "You don't think..."

"Don't worry." The silver haired leader quickly held up his hand. "I'm positive it won't lead to anything like that."

* * *

Six months later, the Investigation Team watched Kohana and Norio Shirogane kiss, and run down the aisle. Their reactions varied. Teddie loudly applauded the wedding, happily cheering for the new, happy couple. Yukiko and Rise also applauded, just as happy for the two, but still left rather... weirded out by the whole ordeal. Yosuke loudly applauded, laughing at the utter ridiculousness of the situation. Chie elbowed her boyfriend's cheek, silencing him. Kanji and Naoto hung their heads in utter embarrassment.

"So, I guess that makes you her uncle now, Kanji," the silverette thought aloud.

"Kanji-kun? My uncle? This is just... utterly embarrassing," Naoto balked.

"Well, if you weren't over Naoto before, I hope you are now," teased Rise. Kanji couldn't even yell at her. All he could muster was covering his face in an attempt to hide his scarlet cheeeks. "Aww... Well, I promise to make sure you forget all about this later... Uncle Kanji," she giggled, earning her a groan from her boyfriend.

"And if Rise and Kanji get married, then Rise will be your aunt," continued Souj.

"Wait, aunt!?"

"Senpai, please, I do not want to think about any of you as my uncles or aunts!"

Yosuke and Yukiko's loud laughter could be heard throughout the ceremony, even over the loud music. "Aunt Rise! Auntie Rise! T-that's hilarious! I-I can't breathe!"

"Yukiko! Calm down!"

"H-hey, Auntie Rise, Uncle Kanji! Can Naoto come out to play?" Yosuke gasped, only to return to his chortling. "Oh man, this is hilarious! You four are all going to be related to each other! W-who do Yukiko and Teddie need to marry to get in? Do you know, Mr. Kanji Shirogane? Hahaha-" This time Chie, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto all silenced him together.

As Souji shook his grinning head, he looked to the happy couple. Kohana kissed Norio's cheek as Yakushiji struggled to take their picture. The secretary was crying up a storm, so happy for his friend. _I wonder if Yosuke will cry at my wedding? Hm... Souji Shirogane... Has a good ring to it._

 **END**  


End file.
